


Against All Odds

by problematicorca



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Dragon!Ace, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Multi, will add more tags as I continue updating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicorca/pseuds/problematicorca
Summary: Ace is the last dragon, after the Targaryen regime came to a bloody end. He gets mixed up with a crazy Khaleesi named Luffy who has her sights set on the Iron Throne.





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview posted in preparation for NaNoWriMo! Which, this is my project for this year! I hope you all enjoy!

Death was scattered all around them, clawing through life and limb. It had been ten very long years since the last time he had stepped in Northern territories. The cold was much harsher than what he remembered, but that could be blamed on Winter rolling in a lot sooner than most imagined. Each labored breath drew colder air into his lungs, burning through him like fire, and he wondered how Ace managed sometimes. Did it hurt him, the way it hurt Sabo now? Likely not, since they were made very differently. He was a Lannister, not a Targaryen—but either house names meant nothing up in here in the wild and untamed North. In all the time he spent here, he had never seen the hoards of dead bodies clambering over one another in a relentless onslaught. To his left—Zoro, the dothraki blood rider who had proven unstoppable in battle. Now, even he was struggling to hold his own against what seemed like impossible odds. To his right—Deuce, who was a decent fighter on his own, but not someone who actively sought out combat. They were all that remained of convoy, making Sabo wonder just how three men were supposed to fight off an army of the dead.  

Exhaustion was beginning to overtake them, combating a strong desire to live and see a better tomorrow beyond the frozen wasteland they found themselves in. Huddled together, backs against each other and surrounded in every direction as far as the eye could see, it was beginning to look like they had reached the end of the line. Sabo had finally found truth in the threats of reanimated corpses, now he feared he would never get out of here to confirm them.  

His legs gave out, knees buckling beneath him. Sabo crumbled to the snow, his pipe dropped and skittering away. It was swallowed among the dead, disappearing instantly and leaving the blonde unarmed. Heavy exhales came quicker in hyperventilation, steamy and dissipating in the cold. It was over, but he couldn’t accept it. Warm tears burned on frozen cheeks as they spilled from his eyes. His hands were shaking, but not from the cold.  

In what seemed like his final moments, he could only hope for the company of some certain Khaleesi and her bright brown eyes, her smile always shining brighter than the sun. In the face of such overwhelming odds, he had no doubt in his mind that she would bring success in anything she did. Yes, in the face of such overwhelming odds, he could hope for the bright Khaleesi—and a dragon along with her.  

The gray skies above them suddenly illuminated in an orange warmth. The heavens opened and fire rained down, covering the white snow and swallowing the corpses around them until nothing but ash remained. From the clouds above came the source of it all, and the object of Sabo’s desires: a large, black dragon cutting through the fog and snow with ease. His mouth opened again to drown their enemies in dragonfire, cutting through the armies and making them scatter in a flurry. Sabo gasped in surprise, unable to pick himself up, as Zoro heaved a sigh of relief and Deuce stepped closer to the blonde. His hand rested on Sabo’s shoulder, squeezing ever so lightly in reassurance.  

They were saved.  

The large, black beast dropped down behind the trio, covering them with his body as he spewed flames all around to keep their pursuers at bay. How could anyone see Ace, his eyes glowing red and teeth that could easily crunch through seven men, and not feel at ease? Luffy sat upon his haunches, reaching down for the trio. “Hurry!” She urged, desperate to take her leave of this place. The Khaleesi herself had never been exposed to such cold weather before, and would likely voice her complaints if not for the warmth that Ace’s body produced.  

Before any of them could board the mighty dragon, Ace suddenly cried out in agony. His body jerked to the side, as if he had been struck by heavy winds. It was something much worse, sinking into his neck and spraying blood out and all around. The snow was suddenly dyed with it, melting beneath from the heat of it all.  

“Ace!” Luffy’s voice raised, but his head whipped around and his body convulsed from the pain. “Ace!!” She tried again, clinging desperately to the scales on his back.  

It was a magical thing, seeing a dragon. They were supposed to be extinct, but here he was. To Sabo, it was almost a crime to harm one. To Sabo, it  _was_  a crime to harm Ace. For all his love and loyalty though, what can he do when their only hope for escape was suddenly spilling blood out around them like a river newly thawed? 


End file.
